Pay the Price
by Double
Summary: [Complete] Kurama always helps Hiei to heal his injuries without asking for anything in return, but what if he does? What would he ask from Hiei? Yaoi, KuramaXHiei.
1. chapter 1

I'm writing this story to take a break from the serious tragedy I am right now working on. So this one should be more amusing (I hope I could make it so as I am a rather serious person). ************************************************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I heard a rustling of branches, and felt a familiar but unusually weak youki landing on my windowsill. I turned and saw a rather bloody Hiei sitting limp on the floor, not even having the strength to life himself.  
  
"What happened?! How did you get hurt?" I demanded pretty anxiously, knowing that it must have been a class S and above youkai to defeat Hiei so badly. I rushed over and checked out the injuries. He had too many cuts to count, four broken ribs, a couple of fractures, and an especially deep wound in the inner part of his thigh.  
  
"Hn. Just get to work, baka kitsune."  
  
I carried him to lie on the bed while I went to get the first aid kit and some of my precious Makai plant seeds.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Yukina? She could heal you even better," I asked in a teasing way, feeling special actually that he had come to me.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After a few hours of hard work bandaging the small cuts, it was time to heal the main wound. His pants were rolled up to a level that normal people would have been too shy to do it, but he seemed not to care a bit.  
  
I mixed some of the herbs and cleaned the cut with a wet towel first. He flinched a little, and gave a low hiss. Wasn't that cute? What was I thinking?! I pasted some of the herbs, causing him to jerk his leg away.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouted angrily and glared daggers at me.  
  
"Sorry, but does that hurt so much? Bear with it for a while, and the wound would heal in no time," I comforted and gave a sweet smile. When had I become so mushy around the fire demon?  
  
"Who said that it hurt?" he muttered, a small blush rose onto his face, obviously embarrassed for his outburst which stated his pain. Seeing that kawaii face, I felt like leaning over and taste the flushed cheeks. Well, I couldn't help thinking that way. Anyone would feel the same if they saw Hiei's face now, but I guess he would only act this way in front of me. Too bad. Adorable, adorable Hiei-chan.  
  
"Be still and it won't sting so much," I said as an evil idea popped into my mind. "I am kind enough to give you free treatment so be quiet," suddenly changing my tone to a sort of complaining type. The idea was getting clearer by the second and I was beginning to activate it.  
  
"There are many youkai out there having a better healing skill than you," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Then why did you come to me? To purposely feel more pain?" I knew I was winning the little bicker, and soon, he would be falling into my trap. Hehehe. I'm turning evil, but who cares as long as the plan would work, then.  
  
"You know, I should really charge you for my services," I continued pretending to carefully consider what I had said.  
  
"Hn. What do you want?" he challenged and I knew he was thinking that I was trying to give him a difficult task to test his powers. How wrong could he be.  
  
"Well, I know that stealing normal treasures won't be a trifle to you, so I want you to act in a certain way for two weeks. Dare to take my offer? I don't mind if you don't but I would still cure you." Giving him alternatives would only prompt him to agree.  
  
"Ch, just name it."  
  
I tied a final knot on the bandage and started tidying the stuff. "For this time, you must not pull away from me every time I touch you." I noticed his eyes widening a bit, surprised at my weird request.  
  
"I didn't expect you to give such an easy job."  
  
"And also, don't think about disappearing from my sight in this two weeks, it's for your own good too. I could watch over your injuries."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I went over and wrapped my arms around his firm torso and rested my head on his shoulder, carefully avoiding his new cuts. I sensed him tensing up and started to struggle out of my embrace.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Remember you can't pull away," I warned, inhaling his scent, making my heart flutter, and taking advantage of the just made vow. It felt so good, much better than I had imagined, his firm muscles, well toned body.My plan was working so smoothly, only that I wished it would go at faster pace, and I could taste him much sooner.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Kurama." He growled in my ear, sending a tinkle down my spine. He sounded dangerous, so I let go, not wanting to really annoy him. Maybe I should take it slower, don't force him too hard, you know.  
  
"Is this what you want?" He squinted at me, a blush tinted his ivory coloured cheeks, making him look so much younger. Somehow I hoped that he had not encountered the horrible things in his past, but if so, it would not make him who he was today, and perhaps I would not be attracted to him. So complicated.  
  
"You are not to leave here tonight, not in your conditions, and I definitely won't let my patient sleep on the floor," and I gently set him on the bed and took a place beside him. Lightly draping my arm around his waist, I felt him tense up again, but soon overtook by fatigue, and fell asleep. Using one of my plants, I turned off the light.  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei," I whispered in his ear, waiting eagerly for the next day to come, for another day when I could draw the distance between us closer.  
  
************************************************************************ So what do you think? Reviews please, and if you have time, go read my other fanfic too. I would be basically working on the other one, and if I have time, I will update this one. 


	2. chapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try to make the story sweeter? Sadder? Tell me which one you like. **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS KURAMA DOING?! First he challenged me to accept the "prices" I must pay for him to heal my injuries, then he hugged me (it felt rather nice actually, not that I would admit it to him), and now he was taking me to the park. Most of my small cuts had already healed, and I could in fact leave him right now, but I would keep my promise.  
  
It was a horribly sunny day and many Ningen chose to come to the park at this time. Kids running and shouting, people having picnic, all the noises almost burst my eardrums. I tightened the piece of cloth covering my jagan, afraid that it would fall and I would see and hear too much things and die of system overload. Strange thing was that Kurama seemed so happy here, his bright smile never leaving his lips.  
  
"Hiei, what would you like to do?" the youko turned to me and gave me a sugary smile which was almost too sweet, even sweeter than sweet snow. And it looked tastier than sweet snow too. What was I thinking?!  
  
"Hn. I don't care."  
  
"Well, then let's just walk around and if you find anything that interests you, we will go look at it." Kurama said and slipped his hand into mine. I gave a feeble jerk, not used to this strange feeling, but decided not to withdraw my hand. First, because of the promise, but also that the kitsune's slender fingers fitted perfectly into mine, and the warmth just felt heavenly. Was I enjoying it? No, of course not. On second thoughts, maybe a little.  
  
Suddenly, my nose picked up the scent of sweet snow. I stopped dead on my tracks and fixed my glare at a small stand where the smell came from.  
  
"Hiei, you want some ice cream?"  
  
I just stared at him. Was he trying to embarrass me? He obviously knew the answer. Luckily, he went forward without waiting for my answer, or else it would kill me for me to admit that I like eating sweet snow.  
  
I got what I want and started ravishing it down right away. The cold melted once it touched my lips, the chocolate flavour lingered in my mouth long after the ice had melted. I sensed a pair of emerald eyes gazing at me intently, but who cares when you have such fantastic food in front of you? I finished my share of sweet snow in less than 5 minutes, but still craved for more. I looked up and saw Kurama watching me with an amused expression, his sweet snow barely touched.  
  
"You want my ice cream? I don't mind."  
  
"Hn," and I reached over and grabbed his cone, my fingers brushed past his, sending a weird tinkle down my spine. I brought his vanilla flavoured sweet snow to my lips, but it did not taste like vanilla, rather more like roses. Anyway it was just as delicious.  
  
After finishing both shares, we continued our walk around the park. Kurama had his hand in mine again, but I was used to it now. It made me feel more secure, and more possessive of my youko. When was he mine and when did I start to fell that something belongs to me? And to think that it was all because he was holding my hand. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! It seemed like that was my favourite sentence of the day, instead of hn.  
  
"Hey! Kurama! Hiei! What are you two doing here?" Yusuke's voice shattered my thoughts and I felt Kurama withdrew his hand from mine. It felt empty. somehow. I glared daggers at Yusuke for making kitsune do that. At least he was not with that big oaf.  
  
"Wow, why so fierce, Hiei? Don't you feel happy to see me?"  
  
"Don't waste your breath on that shrimp, Urameshi. He wears nothing but that frozen scary expression." The baka's voice rang out form behind me. I should not have concluded that early.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway? Dating?" Yusuke joked. What was dating? I'll ask Kurama later. Stealing a glimpse at him, I noticed him blush. Is dating a humiliating thing? Stupid Ningen words.  
  
"Hmmm. that's very possible, taking into consideration that the shrimp does not visit anyone but Kurama when he come to Ningenkai."  
  
"Do you want me to visit you whenever I come here? Maybe I will even bring you a present." I smirked, baring one of my fangs and pretended to look evil. Well, not really pretending. I was evil in a way. Hehehe.  
  
"Umm, no thanks," the overgrown fly's face changed colour, imagining what horrendous gift I would give. Maybe I seriously should bring him something to teach him for sticking to my Yukina so much.  
  
"You guys want to join us on our trip to the game arcade?" that fly said and his hand came for my shoulder. Yucks.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed and burned my youki really high, causing the baka to take back his hand before he got badly burnt. Too bad, maybe the next time I should be faster at raising my youki to give him a wound he would never forget.  
  
"Hiei, don't be so touchy. Why can't we touch you?" Yusuke asked and tried to prod me with his finger. He missed, of course. He was too slow anyway. He tried once more, but I dodged it easily.  
  
"This is fun, and I won't go anywhere today without getting to touch you first." He said and came for me again. Soon, we were just blurs of black and green, and I could feel the spirit detective's patience wearing off. 30 seconds later, he began using his fastest punches, along with bits of reiki to help him. Dodging was becoming more difficult, his ki blocking my escape routes, besides, I could not punch back, or else we would come into contact. Suddenly, I found all the directions around me were covered by Yusuke's reiki, unable to run anymore. Shit, I couldn't believe I was losing. His hand was coming closer and closer, and I saw it as if in slow motion, and I closed my eyes.  
  
I felt someone was hugging me, and it was not Yusuke. He missed me, but how? I opened my eyes and saw scarlet wisps of hair dancing in front of my face. So it was Kurama who warded off Yusuke's attack. His arms were around me, just like last night, and his scent and warmth was simply intoxicating. I felt the bewildered stares of the other two people and controlled my urge to slip my arms up his back.  
  
"Ahem. Kurama. you can let go of Hiei now. I promise I won't lay a finger on him," Yusuke said and I could hear his embarrassment and difficultly suppressed laughter in his voice.  
  
"Oh, ok." The kitsune released me and a faint blush tinted his cheeks again. When did he turn red so easily?  
  
"Hiei, you are so not fair. We can't even touch the fabric of your cloak and yet Kurama just hugged you. What." Kuwabara's complain was cut short by my glare which said 'if you say one more word, you will be dead'.  
  
"Come on, let's go and leave this pair alone," Yusuke said rather seriously, though I believe there was something else under that expression.  
  
We continued our walk, but this time the kitsune kept his hand dangling free by his side. After the whole time with his hand in mine, I was not used to the empty feeling.  
  
"Kurama, what is a date?"  
  
"Well, it is when two people who like each other go out and have fun together without other people interfering."  
  
"So this is not a date?"  
  
"I would be very glad if you want to call it so."  
  
I intertwined his hand in mine and gave a light squeeze. Although I was not looking at the kitsune, I could feel him smiling. We continued walking in a comfortable silence. No words were spoken; no words were needed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************** Do you like it? I will try my best to make it better. This story is basically more light-hearted, or else I would finish all the tissue I have at home for the other story I am writing. If you like the way I write, please go read "One Last Wish", my first fanfic. If you like comedies, then don't bother to read it. 


	3. chapter 3

Enjoy the chapter and give me some opinions on what you think that seems wrong. **************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
At first, my plan seemed to work so well (Hiei even held my hand, and I did not force him to!!!!) but now, I was beginning to have my doubts. Two weeks had passed from the time our promise ended, and there was not even a word from Hiei. Did he hate me now? Or worse, think of me as a perverted fox who wanted to 'eat him up'. (Well, that was partly true) If I had spoiled our friendship through this, then I would regret for life! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Oh, I want him so much.  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
What was that sound? It seemed like. a stone thrown against my window. HIEI!! My heart leaped and I jumped to the window and flung it open. A black shadow brushed past me and into the room. Now what should I do? What should I say to him? Oh my god, I had not been so nervous for all my life.  
  
"Um. Hiei, what brings you here?" I stammered as I glance at him. He looked even sexier today, his fair complexion that you want to sink your teeth into, his body so firm and solid, and his eyes red with fire yet so cold. Yummy. Fine, I admit I was a perverted fox, but who won't be in front of such a cute creature?  
  
"Hn. It is too boring watching the borders of Makai."  
  
"Then what are you doing here? There is no possible way that you could think of Ningenkai as an exciting place," I teased. He was not injured too, so why was he here? Could he be looking for.'excitement'? I am perverted. Well, I couldn't help it. I mean, I am a youko.  
  
"Can you give me another challenge?" he said and avoided my eyes, but I could almost feel a tiny blush creeping onto his cheeks. Looks like my plan had worked. But I could not be too overwhelming. Better not scare him away.  
  
"But you are not hurt, so it is not fair for me to let you do things as I wish for two weeks."  
  
"Hn. When have you become so indecisive?" and he jumped out of the window. Now what did he want to do? He couldn't possibly just leave like that, could he? At least I hope not.  
  
Five minutes later, he came back at last, with a bunch of poison ivy around his right arm. POISON IVY?!  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing? Those are poisonous!!" I yelled and pulled the plants off his arm. It stung my hands a bit but I had been around plants for too long to be irritated by those little things.  
  
"Now set the challenge," he said calmly.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want, but next time don't hurt yourself like that." It really pained me to see him purposely injure himself because of me. I shouldn't have teased him. I focused on the work at hand, but was interrupted when he gently touched my face with his left hand and lifted me to face him. His hand was cold, but not uncomfortable. I leaned in to the touch.  
  
"Just go get what you need to cure me. You know this thing is poisonous, so stay away before you can get anything to protect you." Did he just say that or was I dreaming? HE ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME!!  
  
"It doesn't matter. You know that I can endure pain just as you can." I replied and smiled. I remember myself saying the same thing to him before. I quickly took the first aid kit after removing the poison ivy. Too bad he had already dropped his hand from my cheeks.  
  
"So, do you want the normal treatment or the more-painful-but-heals- better treatment?" I asked with a sly glint in my eyes. I had just the plan for him.  
  
"What do you think I am here for? Baka kitsune." I guess that was a yes.  
  
"Then you have to bear with me for licking you. Not just for the healing process, but for all the two weeks." Hiei seemed to be oblivious to the conditions that apply to the words I had just said, but as long as he didn't object, I could have it my way. I'll think of what I could do later. there are lots of. options.  
  
I summoned the plant necessary and snapped the thick stem to half. Rich and colourless sap oozed out. I unwounded the bandage around his right arm. There were many deep scratches here and there, and the poison was making the blood that flowed out turn bright red. I licked up some of the sap from the plant and met the curious eyes of Hiei. He gave me a slight nod of approval of what I was going to do.  
  
I applied the sap onto his arm using my tongue. This way the injury would not hurt too much because the tongue is way softer on the wounds than your hands. Besides, this was my cute little Hiei, so he deserved something special.  
  
I went along his arm, and soon, I found that the taste of his blood was. special. Most of the blood I tasted before was unpleasant, but Hiei's had an indescribable flavour to it, and it intoxicated me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the blood, enjoyed Hiei. The skin under my tongue soon felt smooth, and soon, blood ceased to flow.  
  
"You seem to like this, don't you, kitsune?" Hiei's voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"That depends. If you force me to do this to Kuwabara, then I might start brushing my teeth 20 times a day." He gave me a smirk, and I had to use my greatest self-control to keep myself from blushing.  
  
"Do you want some ice cream?" I quickly asked to hide my embarrassment.  
  
'Sweet snow?" I could almost see Hiei's ears perk up as the mention of ice cream. Aww. he looked so cute that way.  
  
"Yes, sweet snow. Wait here and I'll go get some." I rushed downstairs and sped back, not wanting to even spend 1 minute away from my adorable, sexy and hot fire demon.  
  
I banged the door shut once I reached my room. Luckily mother was out that day, or else my private time with Hiei would all be spoiled. I caught him staring at me with one of his brow lifted into the white cloth covering his jagan. Now I really flushed, but that was after I handed him the ice cream, and he was indulged in it immediately.  
  
He started eating at 50 spoons per second, all of his pride and composure forgotten. The ice cream was smeared over his cheeks, but he was too busy to clean it away. What if. I do it for him? That must be yummy. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Well. I think I could help him, since he agreed to let me lick him.  
  
Hiei finished the whole box of ice cream if less than 10 minutes, and he looked at me hopefully for more.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei, but you have just eaten the whole week's supply of ice cream, but. would you like me to clean up for you?" the passion darken my orbs, and as ignorant as he could be, he must be blind to not see what I intended to do.  
  
"Anything you want, kitsune. I can't break the." but before he could finish, I was already lapping at the chocolate on his face. Wow. it was so much better than I had imagined. The smooth feeling of his ivory skin, his unique taste mixed with the sweet and cold aroma of ice cream, it was driving all my senses crazy. His pointed chin, his slightly pink lips, I devoured them feverishly, but still keeping tag of myself to not cross the borders. Hiei made a small purring sound, almost urging me to continue.  
  
"Kurama, why are you doing this?" he asked, not disgustedly, but puzzled. "Why did you choose me?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?"  
  
He gazed at me intently, not at all understanding what I meant.  
  
"Hiei, don't think about it now. Just feel." 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks everyone for your support for the story that popped into my mind all of a sudden, and I wrote it without even a draft. Forgive me if I make any mistakes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The last two weeks passed too quickly, and it ended before I even started to react to the kitsune's "price I had to pay". If that were a punishment, then patrolling over Makai would be hell. That's why I found myself wondering through the Ningenkai forest trying to spot something that would hurt me, even if by a tiny bit. Too bad this place was too weak and friendly.  
  
My mind went unconsciously back to the memories of the last two weeks, reliving through the sensation. The warmth of the kitsune's tongue over my icy cold body, and I could almost feel my frozen heart melt at the touch. I wanted so much to put my arms around him, and I knew I was falling for him, but there was still something uncertain. Was he just toying with me like he always did with other youkai when he was a youko, or did he really . Maybe I was asking for too much.  
  
I was too into my own world of thoughts that I failed to notice the numerous vines that lay in front of my feet. The next thing I knew, my face was planted in the mud on the ground with a sprained ankle. Fine. At least now I could go back to the kitsune, but better not tell him how I got hurt. Just think about what I have to say.  
  
"I was just taking a walk in the forest thinking of how much I want to have sex with you and didn't see the Ningenkai plants under my feet. Yes, the infamous Forbidden Child who mastered the Kokuryhua got hurt because of a stupid plant." It couldn't have been more awkward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, you have just left for 6 hours, 32 minutes and 24 seconds and you have got yourself injured again. Can't you take care of yourself?" Kurama asked with a pout, though I could see he was more than happy to see me.  
  
"Not when you are around and waiting so anxiously for me to return." I smirked when I saw the deep blush that rushed to his face.  
  
"What makes you say that I was waiting for you and staring at the watch to record the exact time you come back?"  
  
"I didn't say that." With that, the slightly annoyed and greatly embarrassed kitsune pounced onto me and pinned me onto the bed. "Now who is winning," he asked with a triumphant smile. My heart started pounding faster and faster, not from surprise, but from the feeling of Kurama's weight on me.  
  
Our faces were mere centimeters apart, and as Kurama slowly closed up the distance between us, I closed my eyes. His soft, sweet lips pressed lightly onto mine, his rosy scent filled my lungs, his silk like hair brushed against my forehead and cheeks, relaxing me into the kiss. The sensation was gentle yet electrifying. "This is what you have to allow me to do in the next two weeks," the kitsune said when we finally parted, "you could stop it right now if you don't like it," he added with another blush.  
  
"It's fine with me." His face lit up as he caught what I meant. Of course I enjoyed it.  
  
"THANKS, HIEI!!" the kitsune gave an excited yell and leaped into my arms, knocking me onto the bed once more. "Kurama, get off me," I said somewhat embarrassed at the kitsune's warm showing of affection.  
  
"Come on, Hiei, let me stay like this a bit longer," Kurama pleaded, sort of childlike, and snuggled up to me, rubbing his head against my chest. "When did you start acting so much like a child?" I said half- accusingly and half-amused. "Ever since I met you, Hiei," he replied and looked up at me with his shining emerald eyes and brilliant smile. I couldn't help and slightly lifted his chin and met his lips with mine. I think I was getting addicted to his sugary taste. A little like sweet snow, only tastier, besides, there is no rose-flavoured sweet snow.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
The ringing of the phone made us broke the kiss just at the delicious point. I swore to kill the person who chose to phone at that time. Kurama gave me an apologetic smile and a small kiss on the nose before going to get the call. I was left in a state of daze while he was gone, thinking back about what just happened. WOW!!! KURAMA KISSED ME!!! And god, I love the feeling, and what was taking him so long on the phone?!  
  
"Sorry, Hiei. It was Yusuke's call. He wanted us to go to the party he is holding at his place tonight. I've already agreed to it."  
  
"And risk me killing that carrot top while he drools over Yukina," and lose more time to spend with you, I added silently in my heart.  
  
"Come on, you know it won't be a party without you."  
  
"Hn. A deformed shrimp who doesn't speak more than 5 words in 10 hours, as that fly would say."  
  
"Well, then come for me. I can't possibly make it through the party without you," he said and slid his arms around my shoulders and down my chest from behind, "and I promise I will pay you back," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sent a wave of weird tingles through me.  
  
"What will I get?"  
  
"Anything you want, koi, no I mean Hiei." He changed quickly. Though I would not mind him calling me that. What did it mean anyway? "So, you agree to go with me?" he asked once more in his seductive voice. "Hn. Whatever, kitsune."  
  
"Yes!! Now we have to get you dressed up." Kurama exclaimed with an overflowing enthusiasm.  
  
"What dressed up?" I asked suspiciously as he started rummaging through the closet.  
  
"Of course we have to wear something special on parties, especially for you. You have to change out of that black cloak. You can't wear it all your life, you know. Not that it is ugly, but just have a change once in a while. How about this one?" he said holding up a black sleeveless leather jacket.  
  
"NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT!!" I shouted and prepared for escape, but the kitsune had already caught me by the waist. "Hiei, I'm sure you will look nice, sexy and seductive in this," his voice dropped when he reached the words 'sexy and seductive', sending another unknown thrill through me.  
  
Somehow, after 10 minutes, I found myself in that jacket along with a pair of very tight black pants and two metal belts hanging loosely over my hip. I didn't even remember how I slipped these clothes on me. Or maybe I didn't. All I could recall was that Kurama was skimming his fingers over my skin while dropping a few tiny kisses on my lips every so often. Now he was in the bathroom, dressing himself, and I remember him saying giving me a surprise or something.  
  
Finally the door of the bathroom opened. OH MY GOD!! I had to control myself very hard to not push him onto the bed and . well, you know what. He was wearing a loose red shirt made of light and fine silk, matching his hair perfectly. The v-shaped collar went down his chest, and was carelessly tied with some black strings, showing off the smoothness of his light peach coloured skin. His pants were black and slightly tighter around the hips and thighs, empathizing the graceful lines of his body.  
  
His emerald eyes sparkled against the red and black he was in, and his mouth suddenly seemed much more supple and luscious than ever.  
  
"Hiei, do you think ." he didn't get to finish before I could not hold it any longer and claimed his sensual lips. He opened up a little and I grabbed the chance to explore his sweet cavern. I ran somewhat out of breath and had only to break the kiss.  
  
"Seems like that means my outfit looks pretty good," he said in between his escalated intake of air.  
  
"Do we have to go to the stupid party, or can we do . something else?"  
  
He gave me a knowing and sly smile and said, "Yes, we have to go, but I promised I would give you anything you want after that. Now let's go, or we will be late." He gave me one last peck on the cheek and pushed me out of the front door. 


	5. chapter 5

Writing comedies is not really my forte, but sometimes I really need a break from my tragedies. I can't live off tears and angst, can I? I hope you could relax and enjoy just as I did when I wrote this.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
We arrived at the front door of Yusuke's apartment and a loud blast of music hit us. What an appealing welcome. I turned to leave, but caught the kitsune's hopeful eyes and his really sexy outfit, and I cancelled the idea.  
  
Finally after much knocking, someone heard us and came to open the door.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, what took you so long? Oh, and the shrimp's here too." Kuwabara's face fell a little as he saw me.  
  
"We took so long because the music was so DAMN LOUD, and no one came to OPEN THE DOOR." I put very heavy stress on the words that the fly could understand what I meant.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Come in, everyone's here already." We entered the room and saw chips and popcorn strewn everywhere, Yusuke was chatting as loud as he could be with Shizuru, getting knocked on the head once in a while by Keiko. Yukina was just looking at them with her innocent expression.  
  
"Look who's here!" Yusuke waved us over, "now we could officially begin the party! What do you guys what to play? I've got sake and beer with me too," he said in a sly way. "Yusuke, you are too young to drink!!!" Keiko screeched beside him.  
  
"I know, I know!! We could play spin the bottle!" the carrot top suggested and stole a glance at Yukina. I have to be careful. Spin the bottle? What's that? Do we have to battle each other with an empty bottle? What's the fun of that?  
  
"Kurama, what's spin the bottle?"  
  
"Well, it's a game where we sit in a circle and spin a bottle in the center of the circle. Once the bottle stops, the spinner must kiss the person which the bottle points towards."  
  
"What's fun about that? Can't they just go home and kiss as much as they want?"  
  
"The problem is that you don't know who you will kiss. You don't want to kiss Kuwabara, do you? Or him kissing Yukina."  
  
"NO WAY!!!!" my stomach did a somersault once I thought of the idea. "THE ONLY PERSON I'M KISSING IS YOU, KITSUNE!!!" Did I just shout that out? I saw Kurama's face turn as red as his hair. I quickly scanned the room. Luckily, my voice was drowned out by the music.  
  
"I know that, Hiei, but don't shout that out, OK?" he whispered.  
  
"Come here, let's form a circle. One boy and one girl." Yusuke ordered and I ended up sitting facing my fox. An empty sake bottle was placed in the middle. "Now, let's set the rules. We spin once to determine who to kiss, and we spin the second time to see where we would be kissing." The brown haired boy said with a wink. "Everyone say a body part and at the second spin, whoever the bottle points to, you have to kiss the body part which that person called out. Understand? Keiko, call first."  
  
"Forehead."  
  
"Boring. Yukina next."  
  
"Hand." Fine, not anywhere sensitive. I was half happy, half disappointed. Happy that it would be fine if I got anyone else and disappointed if it got to Kurama. Now, what should I call?  
  
"Shizuru!"  
  
"Lips, but just a light kiss. Not more than 3 seconds."  
  
"When have you become so reserve? Botan!"  
  
"Hmmm... Cheeks."  
  
"So it's up to us boys to make his game fun, huh? I want a French kiss. What's yours, Kuwa?" Keiko smashed him on the head again. ( **Everyone knows what's a French kiss, right? With tonguing and everything.)  
  
"Ear. It's fine right, Yukina-san?" that baka drooled towards Yukina again. "Kurama, next."  
  
"I think I want the neck." He smiled sweetly to me, and heat rose to my cheeks. He sure knows where is arousing. "What about you, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn. Not much to let me choose from, is there? Then I want the chest." Kuwabara was halfway on his drink and he spit all the liquid out upon hearing my words. Sitting opposite to him was a drenched Shizuru, so you could guess what happened.  
  
"Hey, I didn't expect you to be so naughty," Yusuke smirked and jabbed me in the ribs.  
  
"Hn. Anyway I'm not expecting to kiss a girl." Kuwabara was halfway through the remaining of his Coke and spit it all out again on hearing my words. Did I just say what I think I said?  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHRIMP?!!!!!!" too bad he forgot his question after Shizuru beat the hell out of him the second time.  
  
"OK!! I'll go first!" Yusuke shouted with anticipation, and spun the bottle out of control. After 10 minutes, it finally stopped and pointed at KUWABARA! Both of their faces turned green, and for the first time, I saw Yusuke with a fearful expression, and the baka looked worse than when he met up with any of the enemies in the Dark Tournament. "Can I spin again, pleeeeaaaaase?" the brown hair boy pleaded.  
  
"No way, Yusuke," that annoying blue-haired fairy chirped, "you set this game and the rules, so obey them! Don't forget, there's the second spin."  
  
The bottle swerved again, and this time, it stopped at Shizuru. That means . . .  
  
Yusuke's face turned from embarrassing red to sickly pale, then to a very disgusting shade of green and last of all, purple. That fly didn't look much better. Too bad the rest of us did not have sympathy for either of them, and instead, we were waiting to see what show they would put up. Yusuke looked around the circle, and seeing that there was no way out, he inched (I mean really walking inch by inch) towards Kuwabara.  
  
He knelt down in front of the baka and seemed that he was about to puke. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking the unappealing face of Kuwabara out of sight, and closed the distance between them rigidly, almost as if all his joints were made of iron and had all rusted. Their lips met for a millisecond, and before we had seen what had happened, Yusuke was already in the bathroom and the fly was emptying his stomach into a plastic bag. A new thing added to my "How to torture Kuwabara" list.  
  
Finally, after 15 minutes, the game resumed.  
  
"Come on, bottle, point to the love of my life!!" It was that carrot top's turn. The bottle became a blur, and it ended pointing at Yukina. I'm going to kill that baka if he dared to touch her. Just his greedy drooling expressions made me rest my hand on the hilt of my katana.  
  
Luckily, the second spin ended at Keiko, but still, if there was me around, he was not going to be doing anything to her. I placed myself between the advancing Kuwabara and the innocent Yukina.  
  
"Hey, shrimp, get out of the way. Your turn will come soon enough." He demanded and put a hand on my shoulder in a futile attempt to push me away.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME OR YUKINA!"  
  
"Hiei, calm down." The kitsune came over and pulled me onto his lap and circled his slender arms around my waist. All the anger I felt a second ago melted away. "It's just a small peck on the forehead, so don't worry. If dares to do anything out of order, I'll kill him for you," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly, I found that it was Kurama and I in the center of attention rather than Kuwabara. I blushed and reluctantly jumped off the kitsune's lap.  
  
"Wow, Kurama, you sure have a way with Hiei," that baka said in awe.  
  
"We are good friends. Go on, kiss Yukina," the kitsune's words reminded him of what to do, and his lips stayed on Yukina's forehead for 1.4527 seconds. If he stayed there 0.0001 second more, my katana would be in his throat.  
  
"Well, it's my turn now," Yukina said sweetly and with a gentle spin, the bottled pointed at my kitsune. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but really couldn't bring myself to be angry with her. The second turn was directed to herself, so it would only be a kiss on the hand. That's much better.  
  
Kurama started spinning. Come on, bottle, point to me, point to me. Point to me!!! YES!! It really did. I guess I sort of showed my happiness, cause all the others were staring at me in an odd way.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright? You were, ummm, smiling? Do you want to take a rest?" Yusuke asked concerned. Let me take a rest when the kitsune was going to kiss me? NO WAY!! "No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"Did he just say 'thanks'? Are you sure you're fine?" the fly said.  
  
"I SAID NO, SO JUST SPIN THAT STUPID BOTTLE!" how long was it going to be before Kurama kisses me? Especially with those idiots blabbing.  
  
"Now that's much better. Go on, Kurama," the brown haired boy said.  
  
The bottle started again. "Don't let it stop at any one of the girls!!!" I kind of shouted in my mind. YES!!! I ended at Yusuke. Now things would be delicious. I saw the kitsune slightly licking his lips, a sly glint in his eyes. He came over but his scent reached me first.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, are you sure you want to do this?" the carrot top asked.  
  
We didn't get much time to reply, as the kitsune's lips crushed onto mine hungrily, and I opened my mouth instantly. Our tongues grazed against each other, softly in the beginning, but soon battling for dominance. I just love the way he moved, his hand roaming over my waist and hips while his chest rubbed against mine. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, the kiss never broken.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be looking at this, but BREAK IT UP YOU GUYS, IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!!" I heard Kuwabara yell, but who the hell cares. The kitsune was too tasty and attractive to give up.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Keiko, Yukina, Botan, close your eyes, this is not for kids!!" Yusuke yelled and got another bash on the head.  
  
"Boys, break it up for now and I would get you a room, ok?" Shizuru said lazily. She made more sense.  
  
Unfortunately, we had to break up because of lack of air. Kurama carried me up and headed to one of the rooms. I could feel the totally brain dead stares of the two boys.  
  
"Oi! Don't go to my room, go to my mom's," Yusuke shouted.  
  
We entered a room, and I landed on a mattress. I pulled the kitsune onto me. 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for a long time, I was a bit lazy. (hope you won't strangle me). Enjoy this chapter. Rather limey, but no lemon. I am not very experienced in writing lemons. Those who want some, well, sorry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Even I did not expect the plan to work so perfectly, and now, I didn't think I was going according to plan anymore. Who could think about anything else when you've got such a cute fire demon right under you? The important thing is that, I think Hiei was really starting to like me more than his best friend, and he was willing to do a lot of things for me. (really a lot, and I couldn't wait to see what would he do next)  
  
"Kurama, do you think we left the game too early?" Hiei asked huskily, "it's too bad that we can't take part in all the actions, ne?"  
  
"Disappointed that you didn't get all the places to kiss? Well, how about I make it up now?" I said pecked him on the nose. He blinked at me in confusion, surprised at me actions. Ooh, he was just so cute!!! "You're going to pay for that, silly fox." And the next thing, I found myself pressed between the bed sheet and his body. I had never been the submissive one, but some changes won't hurt. Besides, it was too comfortable. Did someone just turn up the air conditioning up by a few hundred degrees? It sure was hot in here.  
  
"Well, how are you going to let me pay?" I toyed with one of his belts I made him wear, and absently untied them, throwing them onto the floor. I glanced up at him through my long lashes, and my heart pounded out of control when a blushed appeared on his face. Apparently, he had not been doing this often. Well, I didn't expect him to, and it's much better this way.  
  
The blush died down, and he smirked. Suddenly, he dipped down, his lips close to my ear, and whispered "You'll see, Kurama," and ran his tongue over my ear. The hot breath and that sensation made me shiver, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing him even closer to me.  
  
He lifted himself off me, and his lips slowly trailing from my ear to my neck, gently kissing and licking. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Hiei broke away, and we listened carefully to what was going on outside the room.  
  
"Shh!! Yusuke! Be careful! They're going to find that we are eavesdropping this way!" Kuwabara said in a hushed whisper, but loud enough for us to hear, anyway.  
  
"Hey, do you think that I don't want to be quiet? But it's too hard when you have a pissed off girlfriend behind you pulling you back and breaking plates onto your head! You want to try it!"  
  
"Fine, fine, you win. Now don't disturb me, I can't hear what's going on."  
  
I turned to look at Hiei, and saw the disgusted look on his face. "Ningen. Have they not heard of the word privacy? If they want to do it, go find their girlfriends. Just don't touch Yukina."  
  
"The mood is spoiled, isn't it? Well, since they are Ningen, do you expect them to know to respect other's privacy? Especially when it's Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"They are annoying." Hiei said and glared at the door.  
  
"You just know that today?" I pulled him down, his head resting on my chest. "We can do this at home, away from all these eyes. But before that, do you want to, let's say, 'punish them'?"  
  
He raised his head and faced me, one of his brows climbing into the cloth that hid his jagan. "Mind sharing you ideas, fox?"  
  
I smiled. Wasn't he just so cute?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Kuwabara and I were in a rather uncomfortable position, all pressing our ears against the door. I could feel the intense reproachful stare of Keiko on my back, but chose to ignore it. How many times in life could you witness two of your best buddies . . . having . . . anyway, Kuwabara felt the same way, so I wasn't the only perverted one.  
  
"Oi, how long are you guys going to stay in that position," Shizuru asked carelessly, "it will take them at least one hour. There's no point in eavesdropping. You can't see a thing. If you really want to watch, go rent some porn."  
  
"SHIZURU-SAN!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!!" Keiko screeched. I strained to stay focused on what was happening in the room.  
  
"Well, that's the truth. Don't tell me you are not curious yourself." That shut her up. Thank you very much, Shizuru. "So can you hear anything yet?"  
  
"Not right –  
  
"KURAMA!!"  
  
We jumped at the sound, and I thought that maybe a demon had attacked them, but on second thoughts . . . My face burned. I mean, totally burned. I couldn't imagine ever having felt so hot before.  
  
"Well, sounds like they are having fun," Shizuru commented. Now, give me the definition of fun. Should I continue listening? Maybe it was bad, barging into other people's privacy like this.  
  
But I didn't get to choose. Lots of commotions were coming from the room, and they all traveling into my ears. Some sounded like bodies bumping against the wall, and it was obvious that things were falling onto the ground. Most of all, there was lots of panting and moans.  
  
I averted my gaze from the door, and scanned around the room. My eyes were opened so wide that I thought it would be impossible to ever close them again. I always accepted these kind of, well, gay stuff, but this was a bit over what I could imagine. Well, there wasn't much left to imagination, actually. They should have at least give me a warning first.  
  
Kuwabara still had his eyes nailed to the door, and I thought that he had just gained a new power. To be able to see through doors. Keiko was very red. So red that almost her hands were blushing too, and minutes later, so ran from the room. Shizuru sat there, like nothing was happening, taking long drags from her cigarette. Botan was wearing a puzzled expression on her face, and you could almost see question marks popping up around her. Yukina was long gone, luckily.  
  
Another loud moan escaped from the room.  
  
"What are they doing, Yusuke?" Botan asked, and came towards the us, ready to knock the door. I grabbed her hand so fast that it surprised myself. I didn't think I was even half as fast when I fought Yomi.  
  
"Don't go near there, Botan. It's not good for you." I warned, as tons of panting came, along with some slurred murmuring of names.  
  
"Well, then at least let me listen," she waved away my hand and pressed her ear against the door. "What ARE they doing? It doesn't sound like they are fighting, or doing anything I can think of."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Botan and Kuwabara fell face flat onto the floor.  
  
I blinked, and looked up. There stood Kurama and Hiei, with all their clothes in tact. I blinked some more. My room was absolutely neat. The bed was made, and I thought that it was even cleaner than when they had gone in.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke. Your room was great," Kurama said and winked at me. Did he just wink? This was too much for me to take.  
  
"Bye, Yusuke." Hiei said, and pulled Kurama down for a kiss. Not just a light kiss. I thought that I would die by the time they finished it. Finally, they were done with it and gone.  
  
"Wow, they are passionate. But Yusuke, what were they doing in the room?" Botan asked.  
  
I came back to reality, blinked at her, and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I giggled uncontrollably on Hiei's shoulder, while I lay on top of him on the couch.  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces? I don't think they will ever forget that." I continued laughing, but was muffled and he caught my lips with his, and everything else was erased from my mind. His hands moved up and down my back, and this time, I moaned for real.  
  
"Kurama, I think we had enough pretending." Hiei said as his lips skimmed across my neck.  
  
"And?" I managed to gasp out through my slowly getting faster panting.  
  
"Let's go to your room." 


	7. chapter 7

Sorry for not updating this story for so long, cause I lost all ideas for this story, so I think I will be ending this story in this chapter. I am sorry for anyone expecting more. Sometimes it's good to end a sorry while it's still exciting, or will meaningless to drag it too long. As you can see, this chapter is already different from the last few, that it is not as funny. I've run out of ideas. Thanks you all for the support shown to this story, and the excellent reviews. I didn't expect to receive that many.

P.S. for those expecting lemon scenes, sorry, but I want to leave that out in this one. I'm not good in writing lemon stuff. Anyway, I am only a week away from 15 years old, so it will be pretty weird for me to write rated R things. (well, I did that for One Last Wish, but not that much)

I will try to think up of some more funny things, but most probably they will all be about Card Captor Sakura or X/1999.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's POV

I woke up searching for that warm body beside me, but found it missing. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, only to find a slip of note on the desk.

Dear Kurama,

Mukuro suddenly called and said that there's an emergency in Makai, so I have to get there as soon as possible.

Sorry for leaving you alone, but you can always get a little company from those guys until (not really a comforting thought, though) I'm back, which I will try my best to do. I would be best if you have already knocked that fly out before I come back. You don't have to be kind to him (especially when he gets near Yukina)

Hiei.

I chuckled to myself. When had he become so humorous?

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Oi!! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" I shouted to them as I saw them wandering around the streets as I walked home from school.

Yusuke turned as waved, and somehow squeezed out a smile (but it looked even worse than when he was crying) and Kuwabara simply turned around with a green face and started vomiting.

"Hey, are you all right?" I walked over and patted him sympathetically on his back. As a result, his face changed to a disgusting shade of purple. I wonder why. "Yusuke, did you guys eat something wrong? Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"Umm. . . nothing. Where's. . . Hiei?" He looked at me rather embarrassedly. Oh, now I remember, last night over at his house. They were really pretty childish, getting a freaked out just because of those fake noises we made. I doubt they would be here now if they had heard the real one.

"Mukuro called him back to Makai for emergency, so you don't have to be so embarrassed. And, I'm sorry. Yesterday night, Hiei and I were faking it to scare you guys, so stop freaking out once you see me."

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Is that so?" Then he narrowed his eyes and said, "you didn't really do anything after that, did you?"

I felt a slight blush rising to my cheeks, and quickly lowered my head, but lifted it again once I heard a weird noise. Yusuke was vomiting like what Kuwabara just did. I guess I really did scare them this time. So as to not make it worse, I turned and ran away. I hope that they will get over it someday. They are childish, really. I think I should agree with Hiei about Ningen not being as smart as youkai.

…………………………………………………………………………….

3 months had passed and Hiei had still not come back. I was worried, of course, but above that, I was jealous. What right did Mukuro have to take Hiei away from me whenever she liked?! That's not fair. I had finally got Hiei to be my lover for about 1 day, and then he was gone.

And gone for 3 months even. This was unacceptable.

I will go to Makai to find him, and even if it could not bring him back, at least I would see him. (and confirm that Mukuro was keeping her hands to herself) I gathered up my stuff and started on my way that instant.

…………………………………………………………………………….

I got to Makai fairly soon, and found Mukuro's castle. I hid behind a tree and inspected first. First, I wanted to take him by surprise, and second, I didn't want them to get prepared first and able to hide anything from me. I knew that I should trust Hiei, just that . . .

I couldn't care so much now. I saw that no one was around and sneaked into the castle. I concentrated and followed Hiei's youki on the ground, turning round and round in the castle until I reached a room. The door was slightly ajar, so I took a peek. To my delight, Hiei was alone in the room. I pushed the door open.

"Who is it? Ah! Kurama, why are you here?" he asked in a sort of panicked tone. Panic? When did Hiei ever panic?

"To see you, of course. You didn't come back for so long that I got worried." I was a little displeased by his attitude. I came so far, and he didn't even give me a hug or something.

"You shouldn't come here! Now go!"

I blinked twice. Did I hear right? "But why?"

"No time to explain. Just go now!!" he practically shouted and started pushing me out towards the window.

"I won't leave before you tell me!"

Suddenly, a female voice sounded out behind me. "He's right, Kurama, please leave right now." I turned around and saw Mukuro.

"Why? WHY? Just tell me a reason and I'll leave!" I yelled, feeling confused and hurt. Mukuro didn't say anything more but disappeared, then I felt dizziness wash over me, and I fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………….

I fought down the nauseating feeling, and opened my eyes. I was outside the castle, about 100 meters away, lying on the grass. My memories returned, and tears rose to my eyes. How could he just refuse me like without a reason?!

I stared accusingly at the castle not far away from me, wanting to rush back in. I stood up, and was just about to start, when a blinding light shone from the sky, and I had to shield my eyes from it. Then a loud explosion almost deafened me, and a hot rush of air blew at me, causing me to fall down. It carried a strong acrid smell. I could only lay there until after what seemed like an eternity, before the heat wave washed past and I opened my eyes.

The castle was no longer there. In its place was a big black burnt mark.

I stood there, too shocked to move. A few minutes later, the reality finally sank in, and ran like mad towards the place where the castle just was. Nobody was there. Not even one living thing, not even one bit of debris left. I sand to my knees, furiously burrowing at the soil. Maybe they had gone underground, maybe . . . maybe . . . I couldn't think any longer.

…………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up, finding myself in a bed, in my own room in Ningenkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara was hovering worried above me. Where was Hiei? Was he still in this world, in any world? I asked myself, tears that were too shocked to spill now threatened to do so.

"Hey, Kurama, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yomi and his troops brought to us. He said that you were found lying on the ground, unconscious when they found you in Makai." Yusuke said.

"Where is Hiei? Where is he?!" I sat up and frantically caught Yusuke's shirt. He turned away and avoided my gaze. I turned to Kuwabara. He quickly averted his gaze too.

"He couldn't have disappeared in the explosion!! WHERE IS HE?!"

"I'm sorry, Kurama . . ."

My hands fell away from Yusuke's shirt, and I suddenly felt so tired. Yusuke continued, "I'm sorry that Kuwabara and I can't cure Hiei of his injuries, so can you do it?" I jerked up. They began laughing as hard as they could.

"He . . .he is alive?"

"Of course he is! He's just in the next room. Want to see him?" But I had already rushed out and into the room beside mine. Hiei was lying on the bed, and I could see that he was badly hurt. The white sheets were even tainted red. I approached him carefully, and he opened his eyes.

"Ku . . .rama," he whispered and smiled. Tears fell, uncontrollably.

"Oi, Kurama, if you don't start curing him quick, then the shrimp may really die. Stop crying. Save your touching moments for later!" Kuwabara complained from the door.

I quickly wiped away my tears and started summoning some plants which were suitable to cure Hiei's wounds, and while the plants were stopping the bleeding and pulling the cuts together, I took bandages and started wrapping the wounds. Luckily, all the cuts weren't fatal, and would recover in a few days. After that, I turned to the two teenagers and gave them a fierce glare.

"Hey, that was only fair, you tricked us last time, and we had to get revenge. The expression on your face was priceless. I should have taken a photo and use it as a threat!" Yusuke smirked and then ran out of the house with Kuwabara.

I turned to Hiei. "How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Water? Food? Oh! You must be thirsty, I'll go get some water, just wait here!" I jumped up but Hiei caught my arm and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, fox."

"No, no, I'm sorry for shouting. You were only trying to save me," I said as tears came streaming down again, soaking into his bandage. "But luckily you are not dead, I was so scared . . . I thought that I lost you . . ."

"How could I leave you? Besides," he tilted up my chin and gave me a light kiss on the lips, "I still have to pay you for your treatment this time."

"As long as you are here with me, then it's the best reward." I smiled through my tears.

"No, that's not acceptable. What do you want me to do this time? Or do to me this time?" He smirked.

"Then don't ever leave me. Not only for this two weeks. Forever." I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Forever."

…………………………………………………………………………….

_Owari_

So how do you feel? Kinda cheesy and corny, huh? Told you I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, support my other stories, and bye!! (for this one only)


End file.
